Nowadays, a variety of shelves are sold in the market, and most of them are the stationary type which has a fixed frame after assembled. Usually, the manufacturer warps the components of shelf in separated small packages, which is easy for transportation, and after purchasing, a user can assemble the components into a fixed shelf through fasteners, screws and nuts. However, although the stationary type of shelf can be assembled and disassembled, it still needs to take user's time on assembly or disassembly process and may be inconvenient for user to storage when the shelf is temporarily not used. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a foldable shelf to overcome the problems presented above.